


Por La Familia

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, English translation, Español | Spanish, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Part 3, Snippets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Una colección de fragmentos de la Parte 3 de La Casa de Papel.





	1. El Plan

**Author's Note:**

> [ **INDEX** ](https://marquillosource.tumblr.com/post/186981592265/por-la-familia-for-family)

Era una simple verdad.

No tenían tiempo.

Tenían que actuar y pronto, o podrían llegar demasiado tarde para salvar la vida de Río.

Sergio se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, analizando y preocupándose por las cosas más pequeñas de su plan. Incluso cuando Raquel había anunciado que se iba a acostar, él le había dicho que se iba a quedar un poco más.

Permaneció despierto y alerta tanto tiempo como le fue posible. Pero, agotado, Sergio finalmente se había quedado dormido en el sofá frente a la junta de planificación.

Raquel lo encontró allí a la mañana siguiente.

Pasó una mano a través de su desordenado pelo castaño.

“Sergio,” dijo en voz baja.

Él se despertó de un sobresalto, se frotó una mano en la cara y se sentó, poniéndose las gafas.

“No viniste a la cama,” dijo ella.

“Lo siento. Me quedé dormido pensando.”

Ella miró la pizarra.

Todavía estaba afinando los detalles de este nuevo plan.

Ella había sido una ayuda inestimable para él y su plan. Raquel le había ayudado a planear, sabiendo cada movimiento que la policía y el gobierno harían o podrían hacer.

Él iba a presentar el plan completo al grupo esa mañana, pero todavía no se sentía seguro.

Incluso con la ayuda de Raquel, no había tiempo suficiente.

Ella miró la cara del hombre que amaba, deseando poder ayudarlo más de lo que lo había ayudado, deseando poder quitarle esta carga de los hombros.

Raquel lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo sostuvo.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Es que... no me siento en control.”

“Entonces...” le dijo ella, con la esperanza de aliviar su estado de ánimo. “Bienvenido al mundo real, profesor.”

Sergio se rió, aunque sin entusiasmo. Ella sonrió y besó su hombro.

Ambos miraron la pizarra.

Para rescatar a Río, tendrían que hacer mucho ruido.

Iban a robar el Banco de España y llevarse todo el oro de sus malditas cajas fuertes.

El atraco por sí mismo causaría el ruido que necesitaban para llamar la atención de toda España, pero el robo causaría un efecto dominó no sólo en todo el sistema económico del país sino también en el de la Unión Europea.

Este atraco... no era sólo una misión de rescate, era una declaración de guerra contra el capitalismo, una exigencia de dar poder económico al pueblo.

Y nada en absoluto podía salir mal.


	2. Confía En Mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la víspera del atraco, Raquel se despide de su familia.

Era el día antes del atraco, el día antes de que todo empezara.

Antes de irse, Raquel quería ver cómo estaba su familia y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ellas y con Ángel.

Cogiendo a su teléfono, Raquel marcó el número de Ángel y esperó.

“Hola, Ángel. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Raquel. Todo está bien aquí. ¿Cómo estás tú?”

Se tomó un momento para responder. “Estoy bien.”

“Raquel, ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Lo que hay que hacer.”

“Raquel.... me conoces desde hace más de 15 años. Dime qué está pasando.”

“Ángel, ¿confías en mí?”

“Sabes que sí.”

“Entonces confía en mí,” le dijo ella. “Me encantaría poder contártelo todo, pero.... Créeme cuando te lo digo, es por una buena razón. Por fin estoy en el lado correcto, Ángel.”

“De acuerdo. Vale, confío en ti y te creo.”

Raquel sonrió.

“Bien. Gracias, Ángel.”

“Cuídate, Raquel.”

“Lo haré,” prometió ella. “Ahora, ¿puedo hablar con mi Mamá, por favor?”

“Claro. Pasaré la llamada.”

Después de un momento de silencio, Mariví se puso al teléfono.

“¿Sí?”

Escuchar la voz de su madre después de semanas de estar separada, hizo que los ojos de Raquel se llenaran de lágrimas.

“Mamá. Mamá, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Paula?”

“¡Raquel!” exclamó su madre. “¿Cómo estás, cariño?”

“Estoy bien, Mamá. ¿Y vosotras?”

“Ay, todo está bien aquí. Escucha, mi amor, ¿cuándo piensas volver? Paula ha estado preguntando por ti.”

El corazón de Raquel se quebró.

Ella deseaba poder estar allí, deseaba poder abrazar a su hija.

Pero sabía que el objetivo era importante, no sólo para Sergio y la banda de atracadores, sino para todo el país.

“Dame un par de semanas, Mamá. Tiempo suficiente para que Sergio y yo terminemos con el asunto de la sidra y volvamos a casa.”

“De acuerdo, cariño. A Paula le gustará cómo suena eso. Ha estado pidiendo que la lleven a ver las tortugas de nuevo.”

Raquel sonrió, las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos.

“Pronto iremos a ver las tortugas, lo prometo. Todos nosotros.”

Ella volteó la cabeza al oír el sonido a su izquierda, y vio a Sergio entrando en la habitación.

Era hora de colgar la llamada.

“Os quiero, Mamá. A las duas.”

“Nosotras también te queremos. Vuelve a casa pronto, ¿vale? Besitos.”

Su madre desconectó la llamada y Raquel dejo el móvil sobre la mesa.

Sergio se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Él simplemente la abrazó y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro.


	3. La Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última noche antes del atraco.

“Mañana, todo empieza,” comenzó El Profesor.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa en el comedor del viejo convento.

Denver había hecho su plato favorito en el mundo, la Paella, y la Sangría era abundante entre la banda de ladrones.

A pesar de la sensación de fiesta, su humor era oscuro en todas partes.

“¿Ya sabemos quién estará a cargo de la policía?” preguntó Nairobi.

Sergio se fijó en Raquel, una señal para que ella respondiera a la pregunta.

“Bueno,” dijo ella. “mi mejor suposición es que será una ex compañera mía, una de las mejores de las Fuerzas Especiales – Alicia.”

“¿Pero cómo vamos a ganarles si tienen al mejor inspectora en el caso?” Denver quería saber.

Desde que se convirtió en padre, Denver era más cauteloso con todo.

“Segunda mejor,” le corrigió El Profesor. “Porque la mejor.... nosotros la tenemos.”

Miró a Raquel con una sonrisa.

Raquel Murillo fue la mejor de la Fuerza Especial, la mejor de su clase en la Academia.

“Por eso la pongo al frente del grupo desde dentro,” declaró El Profesor. “Ella sabrá qué hacer en el momento. Si, por alguna razón, no estuviera disponible para tomar una resolución de última hora... Raquel se encargará de la decisión. Ella es la mejor capacitada para eso.”

El grupo se quedó en completo silencio durante un momento. No se alegraron mucho al enterarse de esta noticia.

Raquel, hasta hace poco, era la inspectora jefe en el caso contra el atraco a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre. Hasta hace poco, ella estaba en el lado opuesto...

Ahora, ella estaba a cargo de ellos.

“Alicia puede ser muy implacable, pero yo la conozco,” dijo Raquel al grupo, quebrando el silencio. “Puedo predecir cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que los haga.”

“Por eso, y por años de experiencia como responsable de un grupo de intervención, Lisboa ocupará el lugar de Berlín como líder interno.”

Una vez más, hubo silencio en la sala.

“¿Habrá algún problema?” preguntó el Profesor.

Todos agitaron la cabeza lentamente, aún sin estar seguros.

“Bien. Ahora, vamos a comer.”

**_***_ **

Después de la cena, todos se fueron por sus propios caminos.

A descansar, antes del gran día.

Raquel y Sergio volvieron a la habitación que compartían.

Dentro, Raquel se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a parte antes de sentarse para quitarse las botas.

“Raquel...”

Ella miró a Sergio.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Todavía estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No es demasiado tarde para renunciar, para volver a tu familia.”

Ella dejó caer su segunda bota y se volvió.

“Te lo he dicho,” empezó ella. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él, ella lo apretó. “Tú eres mi familia, y esos idiotas de ahí fuera son mi familia también, por aproximación.” Se rieron. “Y, cuando mi familia me necesita, estaré allí. No importa lo que pase.”

Ella se subió para alcanzarlo y le dio un suave beso.

Retrocediendo, ella lo miró a los ojos.

“Voy a pasar casi dos semanas enteras sin que me toques, así que…” Raquel volvió a besar sus labios y comenzó a tirar de su corbata. “Dame una despedida apropiada, Sergio.”

Se habían mimado después de un año de estar juntos y enamorados.

Sergio sonrió y la besó.

Él la levantó y ella le envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, sin romper el beso.

Con movimientos expertos, Sergio le quitó la blusa y la tiró a un lado, antes de acostar a Raquel en el sofá que había cerca de ellos.

Sería una noche para recordar.


	4. La Proposición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas horas antes del atraco, Sergio y Raquel se despiden por última vez.

Todavía en los brazos del otro, horas después, Sergio podía sentir que algo estaba mal.

Raquel estaba preocupada por algo.

Esperando que sus preocupaciones pudieran distraerlo de las suyas, preguntó Sergio,

“¿En qué estás pensando?”

Raquel suspiró.

“Algo que mi madre dijo antes de irnos...” ella le dijo. “Después de Alberto, juré que no volvería a casarme nunca más.”

Sergio parecía sorprendido.

_¿Matrimonio?_

Lo deseaba tanto, pero no soñaba con proponerle matrimonio, por miedo a arruinar su relación.

“Mi mamá dijo...” Ella se detuvo, la emoción profundizando su voz. “La enfermedad de mi madre empeora cada día que pasa.”

Sergio acarició su hombro, reconfortante.

“Me he dado cuenta. No quería decir nada, pero la verdad es que he notado que su mente se ha deslizado más de una vez en el último año. Lo siento.”

“Está aterrorizada. Ella no lo admitirá, pero sé que es verdad. Ella–” Raquel se rió antes de continuar. “Ella me preguntó si ya habíamos fijado la fecha de la boda.”

Sergio se rió con ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Raquel ya no se reía. La risa se había convertido en llanto. Raquel sollozaba y escondió su cara en el pecho de él.

Él la sostuvo más cerca.

“¿Te casarías conmigo?” él preguntó.

“Ahora mismo,” Raquel confesó. “Si.”

Ella resfrió, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara, y se levantó sobre su codo para mirarlo.

“No quiero perderte nunca, Sergio.”

“Entonces...” Él jaló un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído y la miró a los ojos. “Raquel Murillo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

Ella sonrió. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder,

“Discúlpame por no arrodillarme,” él dijo “pero es que...”

Señaló a su situación actual. Los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, en los brazos del otro. Completamente desnudados.

Raquel se rió a carcajadas, y Sergio también se rió.

“Te prometo que te lo pediré de nuevo,” él juró. “de la forma correcta tan pronto como podamos.”

“No es necesario. Esto es perfecto.”

“¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?”

Raquel respiró hondo y asintió. “Sí. Sin duda alguna.”

Se dieron un largo y tierno beso.

Raquel recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de él, dejándose descansar por un rato.

En unas pocas horas, todo comenzaría.

Tan pronto como este atraco terminara y ellos pudieran regresar a sus vidas normales, ella se prometió a sí misma, entonces le contaría a Sergio sobre el pequeño secreto que llevaba en su vientre.

**_***_ **

Sergio era un hombre que creía sobre todo en la preparación.

Lo había arreglado todo lo mejor que podía, con el poco tiempo que disponía. Incluyendo su programa de acción.

La alarma sonó.

“Es la hora,” dijo él.

Sergio le dio un beso en la frente de Raquel y se levantó para apagarlo.

“Todo comienza hoy,” dijo, sin emoción. Pero luego, su voz se quebró. “Por favor... ten cuidado.”

Ella se sentó en el sofá lentamente. Entonces, ella gimió y pareció enferma.

“¿Estás bien?”

Raquel asintió. “Sólo un poco mareada.” Ella se rió. “Probablemente sea de la paella de Denver.”

Afortunadamente, Sergio le creyó. Él se rió.

Ella lo vio ponerse la camisa y empezar a arreglarle la corbata.

“Sergio, prométeme algo.”

“¿Qué?”

“Si algo sale mal, prométeme que te escaparás.”

Él cerró los ojos.

Este pedido en particular le recordó de cuando Andrés le había pedido lo mismo antes de su primer atraco.

Se volvió para mirarla.

“Raquel...”

“Aléjate,” insistió ella. “Encuentra a mi madre y a mi hija, asegúrate de que estén a salvo. Y asegúrate de que te escapas y que nadie te encuentre.”

Él se sentó junto a ella, tomó sus manos en las suyas y las besó. Entonces, inclinó su frente para descansar contra la de ella.

“Nada va a salir mal.”

Ellos cerraron sus ojos.

“En unos pocos días, habremos terminado con esta locura,” le dijo. “Y volveremos a casa. Volveremos a nuestra vida.”


	5. Entre Madres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mónica y Raquel se unen por su secreto.

Raquel, ahora Lisboa, estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, con sus espaldas contra la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba.

Parecía que se iba a vomitar.

“¿Estás bien?”

Raquel abrió los ojos y miró a su compañera.

“Sí. Sí, estoy bien.”

Mónica se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

“¿De cuánto tiempo estás?” preguntó.

“¿Perdón?”

Incluso en el convento, Mónica parecía ser la única que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Todo se aclaró la noche antes del atraco.

Primero, Raquel se negó a aceptar la sangría que habían estado bebiendo, diciendo que querían tener la cabeza clara para la misión de mañana, y luego rechazó cualquier cosa que pudiera asimilarse a la comida cruda....

Mónica había sumado inmediatamente dos y dos.

“He tenido un crío no hace mucho tiempo. Créeme, todavía recuerdo cómo es estar embarazada.”

“No se lo digas a nadie, por favor,” le suplicó Raquel.

Mónica se dio cuenta entonces.

“Él todavía no lo sabe, ¿verdad? El... _padre_.”

Casi había dicho ‘El Profesor’.

Todos ellos estaban más que conscientes de la relación entre ella y su líder.

“No, él no lo sabe.”

Ella estaba esperando el momento adecuado para revelar la verdad, pero sabía que justo antes de un atraco que habían estado planeando durante semanas, no era un buen momento. Una vez que estuvieran libres, una vez que volvieran a casa, lejos de todo esto.... entonces ella se lo diría.

Mónica sonrió.

“Mira,” le dijo. Ella levantó su dedo chiquito. “Un secreto entre madres, ¿vale?”

Raquel entrelazó su dedo con el de Mónica.

“Un secreto entre madres,” ella concordó. “Gracias... Estocolmo.”

“De nada, Lisboa.”


	6. Chapter 1 - The Plan   [ENG]

It was a simple truth.

They had no time.

They had to act and soon, or they may be too late to save Rio's life.

Sergio had stayed up late, analyzing and worrying about the smallest things in their plan. Even when Raquel had announced that she was going to bed, he had told her that he was going to stay a little longer.

He had stayed awake and alert as long as he could. But, exhausted, Sergio had finally fallen asleep on the couch in front of the planning board.

Raquel found him there the next morning.

She ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

“Sergio,” she whispered.

He awoke with a start, rubbed a hand over his face and sat down, putting on his glasses.

“You didn't come to bed,” she said.

“I'm sorry. I fell asleep thinking.”

She looked at the board.

They were still fine-tuning the details of this new plan.

She had been an invaluable help to him and the plan. Raquel had helped him plan, knowing every move the police and government would or could make.

He was going to present the complete plan to the group that morning, but he still didn't feel sure.

Even with Raquel's help, there just wasn't enough time.

She looked at the face of the man she loved, wishing she could do more to help him than she had done, wishing she could take this burden off of his shoulders.

Raquel wrapped him in her arms and held him.

“What is it?”

“It's just... I don't feel in control.”

“Then...” she said, hoping to ease his mood. “Welcome to the real world, Professor.”

Sergio laughed, though not enthusiastically. She smiled and kissed his shoulder.

They both looked at the board.

To rescue Rio, they would have to make a lot of noise.

They were going to rob the Bank of Spain and take all the gold from their damn safes.

The robbery itself would cause the noise they needed to get the attention of the whole of Spain, but the robbery would have a domino effect not only on the whole economic system of the country but also on that of the European Union.

This heist... was not only a rescue mission; it was a declaration of war against capitalism, a demand to give economic power to the people.

And absolutely nothing could go wrong.


	7. Chapter 2 - Trust Me   [ENG]

It was the day before the heist, the day before it all started.

Before she left, Raquel wanted to see how her family was doing and make sure everything was okay with them and with Ángel.

Picking up her phone, Raquel dialed Ángel's number and waited.

“Hi, Ángel. How are you?”

“Raquel. Everything is okay here. How are you?”

She took a moment to respond. “I'm fine.”

“Raquel, what's going on with you? What are you doing?”

“What needs to be done.”

“You've known me for over 15 years. Tell me what's going on.”

“Ángel, do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then trust me,” she said. “I would love to be able to tell you everything, but.... Believe me when I tell you, it's for a good reason. I'm finally on the right side, Ángel.”

“All right. Okay, I trust you and I believe you.”

Raquel smiled.

“Good. Thank you, Ángel.”

“Take care, Raquel.”

“I will,” she promised. “Now, can I talk to my Mom, please?”

“Sure. I'll put her through.”

After a moment of silence, Mariví got on the phone.

“Yes?”

Hearing her mother's voice after weeks of being separated made Raquel's eyes fill with tears.

“Mom. Mom, it's me. How are you? How's Paula?”

“Raquel!” exclaimed her mother. “How are you, honey?”

“I'm fine, Mom. How are the two of you?”

“Oh, everything is fine here. Listen, my love, when are you coming back? Paula has been asking for you.”

Raquel's heart broke.

She wished she could be there, she wished she could hug her daughter.

But she knew that the goal was important, not only for Sergio and the gang, but for the whole country.

“Give me a couple of weeks, Mom. Enough time for me and Sergio to finish the cider thing and we'll go home.”

“All right, honey. Paula will like the sound of that. She's been asking to see the turtles again.”

Raquel smiled, tears overflowing her eyes.

“Soon we'll go see the turtles, I promise. All of us.”

She turned her head at the sound to her left, and saw Sergio entering the room.

It was time to hang up the call.

“I love you, Mom. Both of you.”

“We love you too. Come home soon, okay? Kisses.”

Her mother disconnected the call and Raquel left her mobile on the table.

Sergio sat next to her, but said nothing. He just held her and let her cry on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 3 - The Farewell   [ENG]

“Tomorrow, it all begins,” the Professor began.

They were all sitting around the table in the mess hall of the old convent.

Denver had made his favorite dish in the world, Paella, and Sangria was abundant among the band of thieves.

Despite the party feeling, their mood was dark throughout.

“Do we already know who will be in charge of the police?” Nairobi asked.

Sergio fixed on Raquel, a sign for her to answer the question.

“Well,” she said. “My best guess is she'll be a former colleague of mine, one of the best Special Forces - Alicia.”

“But how are we are going to beat them if they have the best inspector in the case?” Denver wanted to know.

Since becoming a father, Denver was more cautious about everything.

“Second best,” the Professor corrected him. “Because the best.... we're the one who have her.”

He glanced at Raquel with a smile.

Raquel Murillo was the best in the Task Force, the top of her class at the Academy.

“That's why I put her in front of the group from the inside,” the Professor declared. “She will know what to do in the moment. If, for some reason, I am not available to make a last-minute resolution… Raquel will be in the forefront of the decision-making. She's the best qualified person for that.”

The group was completely silent for a moment. They were not very happy to hear this news.

Raquel, until recently, was the chief inspector in the case against the robbery of the Royal Mint. Until recently, she was on the opposite side...

Now, she was in charge of them.

“Alicia may be ruthless, but I know her,” Raquel told the group, breaking the silence. “I can predict her every move before she does.”

“Because of this, and because of years of experience as head of an intervention group, Lisbon will take Berlin's place as internal leader.”

Once again, there was silence in the room.

“Is there a problem?” the Professor asked.

Everyone shook their heads slowly, even without being certain.

“Good. Now, let's eat.”

**_***_ **

After dinner, everyone went their own way.

To rest, before the big day.

Raquel and Sergio returned to the room they shared.

Inside, Raquel took off her jacket and set it aside before sitting down to take off her boots.

“Raquel...”

She looked at Sergio.

“What?”

“Are you still sure you want to do this? It's not too late to quit, to go back to your family.”

She dropped her second boot and turned.

“I told you,” she began. She got up and walked towards him. Putting her arms around him, she squeezed him. “You're my family, and those idiots out there are my family too, by extension.” They laughed. “And, when my family needs me, I'll be there. No matter what happens.”

She reached up to meet him and gave him a soft kiss.

Moving back, she looked him in the eye.

“I'm going to go almost two whole weeks without you touching me, so...” Raquel kissed her lips again and began to pull his tie. “Give me a proper farewell, Sergio.”

They had been spoiled after a year of being together and in love.

Sergio smiled and kissed her.

He lifted her up and she wrapped his legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss.

With expert movements, Sergio removed her shirt and threw it aside, before setting Raquel down on the sofa next to them.

It would be a night to remember.


	9. Chapter 4 - The Proposal   [ENG]

Still in each other's arms, hours later, Sergio could feel that something was wrong.

Raquel was worried about something.

Hoping that her worries might distract him from his own, Sergio asked,

“What are you thinking?”

Raquel sighed.

“Something my mother said before we left...” she said. “After Alberto, I swore I would never get married again.”

Sergio seemed surprised.

_Marriage?_

He wanted it so badly, but he didn't dream of proposing, for fear of ruining their relationship.

“My mom said...” She halted, emotion deepening her voice. “My mother's illness worsens every day that passes.”

Sergio stroked her shoulder, comforting.

“I've noticed. I didn't want to say anything, but the truth is that I've noticed that her mind has slipped more than once in the past year. I'm sorry.”

“She's terrified. She won't admit it, but I know it's true. She-” Raquel chuckled before continuing. “She asked me if we had already set the wedding date.”

Sergio laughed with her, until he realized that Raquel was no longer smiling. Laughter had turned into tears. Raquel sobbed and hid her face in his chest.

He held her closer.

“You would marry me?” he asked.

“Right now,” Rachel confessed. “Yes.”

She froze, wiping the tears from her face, and stood on her elbow to stare at him.

“I never want to lose you, Sergio.”

“Then...” He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. “Raquel Murillo, will you marry me?”

She smiled. But before she could answer,

“Excuse me for not kneeling,” he went on, “but it's just that...”

He pointed to their current situation. The two of them were lying on the sofa in one another's arms. Completely naked.

Raquel laughed out loud, and Sergio joined in.

“I promise I'll ask you again,” he swore. “the right way as soon as I can.”

“There's no need. This is perfect.”

“So? What do you think?”

Raquel took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, without a doubt.”

They shared a long, tender kiss.

Raquel laid her head back on his bare chest, letting herself rest for a while.

In a few hours, it would all begin.

As soon as this heist was over and they could return to their normal lives, she promised herself, then she would tell Sergio about the little secret she was carrying in her belly.

**_***_ **

Sergio was a man who believed in preparation above all else.

He had arranged it as best he could, with the little time he had. Including his plan of action.

The alarm went off.

“It's time,” he said.

Sergio kissed Raquel's forehead and stood to turn it off.

“It all starts today,” he said, without emotion. But then, his voice broke. “Please... be careful.”

She sat on the couch slowly. Then she groaned and looked sick.

“Are you all right?”

Raquel nodded. “Just a little queasy.” She snickered. “It's probably because of Denver's paella.”

Fortunately, Sergio believed her. He laughed.

She watched him put his shirt on and start fixing his tie.

“Sergio, promise me something.”

“What?”

“If something goes wrong, promise me you'll get away.”

He closed his eyes.

This particular request reminded him of when Andrés had asked the same thing before their first heist.

He turned to look at her.

“Raquel...”

“Get away,” she insisted. “Find my mother and my daughter, make sure they are safe. And make sure you escape and no one finds you.”

He sat next to her, took her hands in his and kissed them. Then he bowed his forehead to rest against hers.

“Nothing is going to go wrong.”

They closed their eyes.

“In a few days, we will be done with this madness,” he said. “And we will go back home. We will return to our lives.”


	10. Chapter 5  - Between Mothers   [ENG]

Raquel, now Lisbon, was sitting on the bathroom floor, her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her head inclined upwards.

She looked like she was going to vomit.

“Are you all right?”

Raquel opened her eyes and looked at her partner.

“Yes. Yes, I'm fine.”

Mónica sat next to her on the floor.

“How far along are you?”

“Excuse me?”

Even in the monastery, Mónica seemed to be the only one who realized that something was not right.

Everything became clear the night before the heist.

First, Raquel refused Sangria they had all been drinking, claiming that she wanted to have a clear head for tomorrow's mission, and then rejected anything that could be assimilated to raw food....

Mónica had immediately added two and two.

“I had a baby not that long ago. Believe me, I still remember what it's like to be pregnant.”

“Don't tell anyone, please,” Raquel begged.

Mónica realized it then.

“He still doesn't know, does he? The… _father_.”

She had almost said 'The Professor'.

They were all more than aware of the relationship between her and their leader.

“No, he doesn't know.”

She was waiting for the right moment to reveal the truth, but she knew that just before a heist they had been planning for weeks, was not a good time. Once they were free, once they went home, away from all this... then she would tell him.

Mónica smiled.

“Look,” she said. She lifted her pinky finger. “A secret between mothers, okay?”

Raquel intertwined her finger with Mónica's.

“A secret between mothers,” she agreed. “Thank you... Stockholm.”

“You're welcome, Lisbon.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Once again... friendly reminder that this was written BEFORE Part 3 premiered, so it's natural that some things don't make a lot of sense. It was just theories/predictions I had back then.


End file.
